Dark Lullaby
by Prefect Nobody
Summary: Harry is a 'normal' boy that is sceptic with anything involving magic yet holds a dark secret that has the power to take him over and control him. But when he stumbles upon a strange site he'll have to change his veiws about magic along with himself.


**A/N: **Just a little something that I thought would be interesting to write *shrugs* I hope you guys find it interesting as well.

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **None Decided yet

**Warnings: **Language, Violence, AU-ness, OC-ness, Bad grammar/spelling

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter and its awesomeness I'll be richer then the queen but I'm not and that makes me sad =(

--

**Prologue**

A boy with messy black hair stared down at the broken pieces of porcelain that littered the kitchen floor to the enraged woman in front of him apprehensively. His jade coloured eyes watched her warily as she clenched her hands and glared hatefully at him.

"You clumsy little brat!" Her shrill voice screeched at him, "Do you know how expensive those plates were? Do you?!"

The boy winced and stared at the floor once more. "I'm sorry," the soft whisper fall from his lips, " I didn't mean-"

" 'I'm sorry'? Is that all you got to say?" the woman gave a sardonic smile, "Well 'I'm sorry' isn't going to bring the plates back is it?" Her smile smile turned into a sneer as the boy felt something bubble up in his chest, threatening to consume him whole and make the situation worse.

"No, aunt Petunia" the boy whispered once again, his hair hiding his eyes as the feeling became stronger. A feeling that wasn't his. A feeling that was someone else's. A feeling that belong to Him.

"Then clean this mess up," Petunia ordered curtly," and expect no dinner tonight _Harry _as that is your punishment of destroying something so costly"

Harry looked up sharply, " B-but that isn't fair! It wasn't even my fault that they broke you bumped into me and caused me to drop them!" he tried to argue back but stopped when he seemed to ignite the womans previous anger.

" Are _you_ implying that it's my fault that the plates are broken?" Petunia took a step forward and glared at the smaller boy. Harry took a step back and shook his head "No I mean anything I-"

Petunia strode over and grabbed Harry's arm and gave it a sharp tug "Then tell me, what did you mean?" she hissed as Harry struggle and became more frantic by each passing second.

"Please, Aunt Petunia, let me go! I'm sorry! I'll clean everything up and go to my room just let me go" Harry pleaded as the feeling was starting to take him over and take control. 'Stop!' Harry yelled mentally as the feeling finally claimed him.

There was something that unnerved Petunia when she watched her nephew suddenly stop struggling and became still and silent. After a moment of silence the boy quickly shook his head, causing his glasses to fall off and land on the floor with a clutter, before slowly rising his head to face her. When she saw his face she froze as her eyes widened with horror and fear gripped her heart. A wicked grin appeared on his lips as his now dark green eyes held a dangerous glint to them. There was something inhuman about that look Petunia noted as she trembled, It was a look that didn't belong on twelve year old boy. " You know, It's not very nice to threaten like that," 'Harry' said smoothly, "because something bad just might happen"

Petunia watched as the grin became wider and fought the urge to run. "W-who are y-you?" she asked fearfully and heard a dark chuckle emerge from 'Harry'. "I'm Harry Potter of course" came a mocking response and more laughter. Then suddenly the boy hands flew to his head as he shook it and growled lowly, different emotions darted across his face as he shut his eyes tightly and tensed. After a couple of seconds the boy became still then re-opened his eyes. No longer did his eyes hold a menacing glint to them nor did he have a wicked grin on his face, just a dazed expression.

Not wasting anytime, Petunia dragged the boy behind her as she hurried to the cupboard underneath the stairs and opened it. She quickly shoved the boy in before slamming the door and locking it, ignoring Harry's surprised yell as he was shoved in. Petunia leaned against the door and held her hand above her racing heart. Whenever she closed her eyes she could still those eyes and grin and hear that dreadful laughter.

There was something definitely wrong with Harry Potter.

--

A/N: I've noticed that this story may be confusing for the first couple of chapters but will become more clearer after a while (I hope) Anyway Hope you enjoyed it.

- **Prefect Nobody**


End file.
